Kyrehx
Kyrehx was a Ga-Matoran who once resided in Mahri Nui. History Early Life Like all Ga-Matoran, Kyrehx came into being on Spherus Magna, where she was placed in the Matoran Universe. Not much is known about Kyrehx or her original home island, but it is known that she was; for an unclear reason, sent to the Realm of Karzahni. Whether or not she was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni When Kyrehx arrived in Karzahni, she was presumably forced to surrender her Kanohi and any tools she wielded. Rebuilt into a weaker form, Kyrehx was fitted with a different Kanohi mask and gifted a pair of Electro Blades before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Kyrehx's adoptive homeland was ejected entirely from the Matoran Universe, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Great Cataclysm While on Mahri Nui, Kyrehx did not do much. Her first major appearance was after witnessing the Kanohi Ignika's arrival in the Pit. She swam towards it, ignoring the fact that it was not the Safe Hour, and grabbed the Mask. However, as she was not a destined bearer, she was cursed upon touching it. As she carried the Mask onwards, she discovered that the Mask had cursed her by animating Plant Life around her and making it attack her as it felt threatened. Luckily, Kyrehx was saved by a Po-Matoran named Dekar. Terrified by the Ignika, the Ga-Matoran gave Dekar the Mask then swam for her life back to Mahri Nui. However, Carapar attacked her and brought her to Takadox's cave. Upon seeing him, Kyrehx thought that the Barraki was dead in his throne but she soon discovered that he was trying to scare her and that he had hypnotized Carapar into bringing her to him. After she was given a supply of Air, Takadox hypnotized her into thinking she was allied with the two Barraki; making her trust them with the information she had about the Ignika. Once she had told them about her experience, Carapar set off to bring her back to Mahri Nui. Journey's End After Mata Nui defeated Teridax following the Battle of Bara Magna, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Kyrehx. After that, she joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and she is currently residing at the reformed planet. Abilities and Traits As a Ga-Matoran, Kyrehx possessed an empathetic and peaceful nature, priding the wellbeing of her friends above her own survival. She was at one point exposed to Karzahni's reconstruction process, which left her in a severely weakened form. Upon exposure to Pit Mutagen, however, the effects of this reconstruction were largely undone. Able to access the vestiges of dormant Elemental Water Energy, Kyrehx possesses a natural affinity towards marine climates, boasting a higher lung capacity than the average Matoran. Arsenal Gifted to her by Karzahni following her reconstruction, Kyrehx wielded a pair of unknown weapons, which were lost following the sinking of Mahri Nui. Equipped with a pair of Electro Blades, Kyrehx's weapons was able to produce short burst of Electricity, stunning most breeds of Rahi in the process. Following her reconstruction on Karzahni, Kyrehx was issued with an unknown Powerless Kanohi in place of her original Mask. While inoperable, she wore this Kanohi throughout her time on Mahri Nui. Forms Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost - First Appearance Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Water